


Valentine's Gift

by PonI_Universe



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonI_Universe/pseuds/PonI_Universe
Summary: Seungwoo: "Valentine ini kamu mau kado apa?"Byungchan: "Kamu"Sebuah kalimat yang ia kira hanya sebatas candaan, justru berakhir dengan sebuah kotak kado besar yang berisikan hadiah spesial untuk Byungchan. Tak hanya sebuah coklat dan bunga, namun juga seseorang yang tengah tersenyum dengan sebuah pita lucu diatas kepalanya. 'Happy Valentine, Byungchanie.'~
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	Valentine's Gift

* * *

Sore hari itu, terlihat dua orang yang berjalan di sebuah mall besar di tengah kota. Langkah keduanya nampak seperti tengah berjalan dan sibuk dengan dirinya masing-masing, namun tetap menuju pada arah dan juga langkah yang berada di depan keduanya.

Bilik toko dan gerai yang keduanya lewati, seperti tak ada satupun yang membuat keduanya tertarik. Memilih melihat, lalu kemudian beranjak pergi ke gerai selanjutnya, tanpa ada niat untuk masuk ataupun bertanya dan melihat barang lain yang ada di dalam toko-toko tersebut.

Laki-laki yang terlihat mengenakan sweater tebal berwarna hitam, memilih berjalan mendekati laki-laki lain yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya. Laki-laki manis yang terlihat sangat menarik dengan _dimple_ cantik di kedua pipinya.

“Chan, gak mau masuk aja?” Tanya laki-laki berjaket hitam tebal itu pada Byungchan, si pria berdimple manis.

“Gak ah, liat yang lain aja.” Balasnya seperti benar tak ingin melirik satupun barang yang ada di dalam mall tersebut.

Padahal faktanya di dalam mall itu, ada banyak barang-barang mulai dari yang memiliki harga murah, sampai berkali-kali lipat mahalnya, jelas tersedia di dalam mall tersebut.

Tetapi memang tak ada barang apapun yang membuat Byungchan, merasa ingin dan memilih satu diantara ribuan barang yang dijajakan di dalam gerai mall tersebut.

Mendengar jawaban Byungchan yang seolah tak ada apapun yang diinginkan, mau tak mau, Seungwoo hanya menuruti dan terus mengikuti langkah Byungchan yang bergerak tak tentu arah.

Sampai tak menyadari jika keduanya sudah berada di lantai paling atas, dimana terdapat sebuah _food court_ yang menyediakan banyak makanan dan juga minuman di dalamnya.

Byungchan memilih menarik sebuah kursi yang tak jauh dari posisinya dan kemudian duduk di sana sembari mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya. Begitupun dengan Seungwoo yang juga ikut duduk tepat di seberang Byungchan, dan juga ikut mengeluarkan ponselnya. Bedanya, Byungchan memilih segera berselancar ke dunia mayanya, sedangkan Seungwoo justru sibuk memandang Byungchan yang benar-benar sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

“Chan, dari sekian banyak barang di mall, beneran gak ada yang lagi kamu mau?” Tanya ulang Seungwoo, dan mencoba memancing Byungchan untuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Sebenarnya, dalam diri Seungwoo berharap, ketika dirinya mengajak Byungchan ke dalam mall, maka bisa dengan jelas melihat barang ataupun hal apa yang sedang diinginkan Byungchan akhir-akhir ini. Namun ternyata, laki-laki manis itu justru sama sekali merasa tak tertarik dengan barang apapun yang berada di dalam mall. Padahal Seungwoo sendiri sudah menyiapkan sebuah ‘kartu hitam tanpa batas’ yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membuat Byungchan senang dengan keinginannya.

“Iya kak, beneran gak ada. ‘B’ aja gitu barang-barangnya. Lagian kenapa sih tumbenan banget ngajakin ke mall tiba-tiba. Males tau.” Raut wajah Byungchan masih berkutat fokus menatap layar ponselnya, namun secara bersamaan dirinya juga membalas pertanyaan dari Seungwoo.

Satu buah gelas _Smoothie_ dan juga segelas _Iced Coffee Americano_ terlihat diantar oleh seorang pelayan, lalu kemudian diletakkan tepat di atas meja Seungwoo dan juga Byungchan. Tak lupa beberapa potongan kue manis juga diletakkan diatas meja itu dan kemudian disusun rapi di depan Byungchan.

Seperti sudah hafal di luar kepala untuk Seungwoo, apa minuman favorit Byungchan, dan juga makanan-makanan manis yang mungkin bisa membuat perasaan Byungchan menjadi lebih baik.

“Ini buat aku semua? Yeayy~” Byungchan menarik piring kuenya dan mencoba gigitan pertama.

Menyesap rasa manis dari krim dan juga asam manis dari buah strawberry yang ia gigit bersamaan. Hingga tak sadar, raut wajahnya mengernyit merasakan sensasi asam dan manis dari kuenya dalam satu gigitan pertama.

Seungwoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk begitu dirinya yang melihat momen manis itu. Seolah, merasakan _iced coffee_ yang seharusnya akan terasa pahit, justru bisa terlihat sangat manis dengan hanya melihat Byungchan yang menikmati potongan demi potongan kue manis miliknya.

“Byungchan, aku boleh tanya satu pertanyaan?” Byungchan yang tengah menyeka sendok kecil kuenya, seketika dibuat menatap ke arah Seungwoo yang memintanya menjawab pertanyaan dari laki-laki tersebut.

Sebelum Seungwoo bertanya, ada beberapa hal yang terus menerus membuat Seungwoo harus menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut. Bisa jadi juga, pertanyaan inilah yang menjadi alasan mengapa dirinya dan Byungchan berada di dalam mall tersebut hari ini.

_Flashback_

_Di sebuah kantin, Seungwoo tengah berkumpul bersama teman-temannya menikmati makan siang. Percakapan mereka nampak seru, dimana salah satu dari mereka melempar sebuah pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan hari paling romantis, yaitu hari Valentine._

_“_ _Woy, lu mau kasih apa ke gebetan lu, pas hari valentine nanti?_ _”_ _tanya salah satu orang kepada yang lainnya secara langsung. Tanpa memandang siapa kepada siapa, seolah satu persatu dari mereka akan mendapatkan giliran untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut._

_“_ _Gue sih kayaknya gak mau ribet, paling coklat atau bunga aja lah, pacar gue gak suka hal-hal yang kayak gituan._ _”_ _jawab yang lainnya, dan sisanya hanya merespon dengan gerakan yang cukup membuat mereka bersorak bersama._

_“_ _Eh Seungwoo, lu mau ngasih apa di hari Valentine nanti, eh- sorry, emang lu udah jadian sama Byungchan?_ _”_ _Hampir dari mereka menatap ke arah Seungwoo yang tiba-tiba seperti hilang nafsu makan._

_“_ _Woy, jangan gitu lah. Itu Seungwoo lagi usaha buat pdkt itu ke Byungchan, udah hampir setahun dianggurin, terus dicuekin mulu._ _”_ _Balas yang lain, berusaha mendukung dan menepuk pundak Seungwoo._

_Mendengar komentar itu, satu dari mereka justru berdiri dan menunjuk ke arah Seungwoo dengan telunjuknya,_ _“_ _Ya!? Gue tau nih ide bagus, Valentine nanti, pokoknya lu harus kasih hadiah yang lagi Byungchan mau. Kalau gak buat Byungchan takluk pas di hari Valentine nanti. Gimana?? Duit kan banyak, beliin barang gitu, atau ajak ke mall?_ _”_

_Seungwoo yang merasa mendapatkan sebuah tantangan baru dari teman-temannya, kini menatap ke arah mereka satu persatu. Seolah meminta saran, dan juga apa-apa aja yang harus ia lakukan untuk bisa menakhlukan hati Byungchan yang sedingin es._

_“_ _Pokoknya, cari hadiah yang gak biasa. Kalau bisa buat dia klepek-klepek sama yang lu kasih nanti pas valentine._ _”_

_Flashback End._

_“_ Hai, Kak~Halo~”Byungchan melambaikan tangannya di depan Seungwoo yang nampak melamun, seperti diam yang tak segera melanjutkan ucapannya yang ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu.

“Jadi mau tanya sesuatu, kenapa ngelamun?” Seungwoo kembali menegak es kopinya dalam satu kali teguk, seakan mencoba mentralkan rasa gugupnya yang bertanya kepada Byungchan tentang rencananya.

Byungchan masih setia menunggu kalimat dari Seungwoo, sembari menikmati _smoothiesnya_ dan juga potongan kue coklat kedua yang ia makan setelah kue sebelumnya.

"Valentine ini kamu mau kado apa?" Seungwoo bertanya _to the point,_ sekaligus membuat Byungchan berhenti mengunyah kuenya yang sudah berada di dalam mulutnya setengah gigit.

Wajah Byungchan yang semula menatap hening, kemudian terganti menjadi wajah yang nampak seperti berpikir.

Begitupun dengan Seungwoo yang masih berharap menanti jawaban apa yang keluar dari Byungchan sebagai hadiah valentine yang laki-laki itu inginkan.

“Kamu.” Seungwoo terbatuk hampir tersedak begitu Byungchan mengucap satu kata yang jelas hanya satu buah kata dari mulutnya.

_Kamu_ , yang artinya seolah Byungchan menginginkan dirinya.

Wajah Byungchan nampak terlihat biasa, dan memilih kembali meneguk minumannya, juga menikmati kue sekaligus bermain lagi dengan ponsel pintarnya.

Meninggalkan Seungwoo yang tengah berkecamuk dengan pikirannya sendiri yang seolah baru saja mendapat ‘kejut listrik’ tepat di relung hati dan juga pikirannya.

_“_ _Ini serius?_ _”_ Batin Seungwoo berucap membuat sebuah kesimpulan sendiri.

Seketika sebuah rencana baru muncul di dalam kepalanya, dengan hadiah kecil lain yang mungkin juga akan ia siapkan untuk Byungchan.

Beda dengan Seungwoo yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan sebuah rencana di dalam kepalanya, sedangkan Byungchan mencuri tatap dan seketika berubah takut melihat Seungwoo yang terlihat tersenyum dalam diam seorang diri.

“ _Ih Kak Seungwoo kenapa? Kok senyum-senyum sendiri? Aneh._ _”_

* * *

_Hari Valentine,_

Hari yang identik dengan taburan penuh cinta, yang tak hanya ada kisah manis di dalamnya, namun juga bertabur penuh ungkapan romantis dan juga hadiah-hadiah cantik yang akan di dapat oleh seseorang tepat di hari Valentine.

Coklat, Bunga, hingga surat yang berisikan kata-kata manis, ungkapan penuh sayang, sampai pesan yang berisikan momen kenangan dari dan oleh yang tersayang, juga akan dirasakan di hari Valentine pada hari ini.

Byungchan, kini juga merasakan bahagianya melihat teman-temannya yang mendapatkan banyak hadiah, berupa coklat, dan juga tangai-tangkai bunga yang cantik di salah satu tangan mereka. Sedangkan dirinya, hanya bisa mendapatkan potongan coklat ataupun hadiah yang mungkin bisa ia dapatkan dari teman-temannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Loh Chan, tahun ini gak ada _Secret Admirer_ yang ngasih hadiah atau coklat, gitu?”Tanya salah satu sahabat terdekat Byungchan.

Byungchan yang mendapatkan pertanyaan itu, hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, dan segera mengalihkannya dengan potongan coklat kecil yang baru saja ia buka, hasil dari hadiah valentine dari sahabatnya.

“Eh tuh, ada telepon masuk, angkat gih.” Begitu mendengar nada panggilannya masuk, Byungchan segera menarik ponselnya dari saku, namun belum sempat panggilan itu terangkat justru sudah terputus lebih cepat dari gerakan tangannya.

“Kak Seungwoo?” Ucap Byungchan seorang diri, lalu memilih pergi dari tempatnya dan mencoba memanggil Seungwoo kembali lewat ponselnya.

Berulang kali ia coba namun panggilan itu tak kunjung di angkat oleh yang berada di sebrang sana.

“Kak Seungwoo kenapa ya?” Ucapnya ulang karena merasa Seungwoo tak menjawab panggilannya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah pesan notifikasi dari pengiriman sebuah paket yang telah tiba di rumahnya, justru harus segera ia konfirmasi kedatangannya, “Eh, emang pesen paket ya? Masa udah dateng? Bukannya bulan depan?” Wajahnya mengerut bingung, namun mau tak mau segera menuju rumahnya untuk memastikan paket besar apa yang baru saja tiba di lobi apartemennya.

Langkah Byungchan bergerak tak pasti, di satu sisi ia penasaran, namun di sisi lain dirinya juga merasa tak memesan barang apapun di waktu akhir-akhir ini. Kalaupun iya, seharusnya barang itu baru akan datang di bulan depan. Bukan sekarang.

Byungchan mendapatkan salam sapa dari seorang satpam yang begitu melihat Byungchan masuk menuju lobby apartemen. Dimana kini terlihat sebuah kotak besar yang tersedia di sana.

Tak lupa kotak yang terdapat sebuah pita pink pola titik-titik diatasnya, dan juga berjajar balon-balon cantik yang bertuliskan _Happy Valentine._ Ditambah juga, hiasan di kanan dan kirinya yang terdapat pita-pita cantik berumbai dengan tulisan _I love you_ yang terhias dengan sangat cantik di sisinya.

Wajah Byungchan menegang seketika begitu kotak itu terbuka, dan terlihat muncul wajah seseorang yang tengah berdiri dengan bandana lucu diatas kepalanya, pose tubuh yang juga cukup yakin dengan sebuah bunga, coklat, dan juga boneka _teddy bear_ besar di sampingnya.

“Hai Chan, _Happy Valentine Byungchanie!_ _”_ Nada suara yang terdengar tak asing, masih dengan senyuman manis yang tersirat di wajahnya tepat diarahkan kepada Byungchan saat ini.

Banyak orang yang mengabadikan momen itu dengan kamera ponselnya. Termasuk satpam dan juga pegawai _front desk_ yang berada di sana, juga ikut tersenyum cukup manis dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat.

Wajah terkejut Byungchan masih terlihat dan kini justru bertambah bulir air mata yang turun dari mata kanannya. Air mata bahagia yang mungkin dirasakan karena rasa terkejut yang sampai detik itu ia rasakan.

“Kak Seungwoo~” Byungchan mulai berucap lirih, begitu Seungwoo turun mendekat dan memberikan semua hadiahnya satu persatu tepat di depan Byungchan.

“Iyaa?” Seungwoo menatap Byungchan dan menyeka air mata bahagia itu dengan salah satu jarinya. Begitupun dengan Byungchan yang masih menatap tak percaya dengan hadiah besar _Valentinenya_ sore itu.

“Kok~Kakak-ada, di-dalam situ.” Byungchan berucap terbata, merasakan perasaannya yang kali ini terasa campur aduk dengan apa yang masih ia lihat dengan jelas di depan kedua matanya.

“Katanya, kamu minta hadiah Valentine-nya aku, ya ini aku hadiahnya. Gimana? Suka?” Seungwoo mengusap pucuk kepala Byungchan yang masih terisak dengan air matanya yang juga perlahan mulai pria manis itu basuh dengan jari-jarinya.

“Tapi, aku waktu itu tuh bercanda kak. Aku kira kakak gak nanggepin serius,” 

“Juga ihh~ waktu itu kakak nanyanya kayak serius gak serius gitu, jadinya ya aku bilang asal aja kalau aku mau hadiahnya kakak.” 

Seungwoo mendengar penjelasan Byungchan, dan seketika menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Antara merasa kikuk, dan juga kaku seorang diri.

“Hahah, tapi makasih ya kak. Aku suka kok.” Byungchan bisa merasakan aura Seungwoo yang tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak, dan juga bingung harus melakukan apa di depannya. Mana ditambah orang-orang yang melihat itu seketika menganggp Byungchan dan Seungwoo terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah memberikan hadiah kejutan di hari _valentine._

Sebuah surat yang Byungchan terima dari Seungwoo di atas sebuah coklat, kini ia ambil dan mulai ia baca setiap kata demi kata yang tertulis di sana. Bersamaan dengan itu, Seungwoo mulai membersihkan kotak besar hadiah yang baru saja membuatnya menjadi tontonan satu lobby apartemen Byungchan.

Sedangkan Byungchan, yang baru selesai membaca surat itu segera melangkah mendekat ke arah Seungwoo dan mengambil bandana lucu yang ada di kepala Seungwoo.

Seolah merebutnya, dan kemudian mengenakannya kembali diatas kepalanya.

“Makasih banyak ya, Kak.” Ucap Byungchan sambil tersenyum mengeluarkan dan menunjukkan dimple cantiknya di pipi kiri.

Seungwoo masih berusaha menerjemahkan maksud Byungchan yang mengambil bandana diatas kepalanya, dan tersenyum sangat manis di depannya.

“Aku terima kak, aku juga sayang sama kakak.” Seungwoo membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

“Hah? Gimana?” 

“Iya, aku balas perasaan kakak. Aku juga sayang sama kakak, dan aku mau jadi pacar kakak.” Seungwoo seketika mengingat surat _valentine_ yang sengaja ia buat untuk Byungchan hari ini. Disana juga tertulis, bagaimana selama ini perasaannya kepada Byungchan, begitupun juga dengan ungkapan-ungkapan yang selama ini sulit Seungwoo ucapkan kepada Byungchan, semuanya dituliskan di dalam surat kecil tersebut.

“Jadi!? Kita!?” Ulang Seungwoo mengulang kalimat Byungchan.

“Kita Jadian.” Seungwoo reflek membawa Byungchan masuk ke dalam pelukannya, dan berteriak cukup riang di lobby apartemen tersebut. Mencoba mengekspresikan perasaan bahagianya yang benar-benar tiada tandingnya sore hari itu. Seakan semua perjuangannya, semua usahanya, semua rencananya terbalas dengan Byungchan yang menerima perasaannya.

_I love you._

_Happy Valentine._

****The End.** **

****Isi Surat dari Seungwoo ke Byungchan;** **

_****Dear Byungchanie,** ** _

_****Terima kasih untuk semua waktunya, semua perhatiannya, semuanya, Terima kasih. Aku tidak akan meminta apapun dari kamu, tapi aku mohon untuk tetap seperti ini. Menjadi Byungchan yang seperti ini, Menjadi yang paling perhatian seperti ini, seterusnya sampai selanjutnya. Seperti yang kamu tau, aku tidak pintar merangkai kata manis, tapi yang pasti, aku cuma bilang aku sayang sama yang baca pesan ini. Ayo tetap seperti ini, dan terus bersama selamanya. I love You!** ** _


End file.
